Nearness of You
by legi0nn
Summary: It's not the pale moon that delights her, it's the ink that's spilled. 6/MACHINE


_I've probably had this for _ages_ and I never posted it up here, just on the 9 forum. Well, I hope you folks like it._

* * *

**Nearness of You**

_It's not the p-p-pale moo—oon that e-excites me,  
That thri—ills and delights m-me, oh n-noo,  
It's just the n-n-n-earness--the-the-nearness—_

That turntable wasn't helping. It wasn't helping at all. W-what am I to do? What am I to do? They're all g-gone, all gone… all dead. They're gone. Stop denying it; they're gone. They've moved on. They're in a better place now. Up there, in the c-clouds, y-yes, heh, the clouds. Ink!

Ink. I need ink.

_CRASH_!

What was t-that? Oh, probably the wind… no. It wasn't the wind, it was _her_. No, n-not her… please not her, anything but her.

_It i-isn't your s-weeettt co-con-conversation,  
That brings this sensat-tion, oh no,  
It's just-just-jsutsts-sttt…_

I can hear her… I can hear her in my mind. Speaking to me, she's… she's speaking to me—_NO_! I tried to save them, I t-tried to warn them. Y-you're wrong… you're wrong. T-they're in a better place, a better place where I'll soon be—you're lying. You're lying, y-yes you are. I'm not s-stupid, c-crazy but… but I know your lies. Y-you can't fool m-me… you can't. You never will.

J-j-just keep drawing, dip your hands in the bottle and draw on that piece of paper. N-no one will b-bother you, keep drawing, you have to draw, just keep drawing.

O-oh… o-o-oh no…. oh n-no… she's back, she's talking to me again. YOU'RE LYING! You don't love me! YOU NEVER DID! If you did you wouldn't have killed my f-friends—STOP THINKING. FOCUS. YOU MUSTN'T THINK! You must… m-must… you must focus. Y-yes, focus is good. Good. Heh. Focus on drawing, yes, yes, that's r-right… there you g-go… draw a circle. That's it. N-now add some symbols—it's quiet.

T-turn—_SCREAM_! N-no… no, no, no, n-no-NO! I-it's t-too late to scream n-now, she has you. SHE HAS YOU! W-why aren't you struggling? N-no, d-don't do this. You s-still have me, you have your c-conscience. Fight back… f-fight back.

_When you're in my a-aaarmss, and I f-feeel-eelll you so close to me,  
All my wild-destt dreams c-came trueee-e-ee…_

NO! N-not the i-ink, not the p-p-precious ink, no, no, no, no… precious… ink. It's all over the p-paper now thanks to her. To _her_. I h-hate her… I hate her. A-all the lies, all the pain, all the ink… the ink is the only one I truly love. Not her. Sh-she's never loved me. She gave me nightmares, but the ink only g-gave me hope—OOH! She's c-crushing you. S-she-she hates you… me. She h-hates me. G—good. Because I hate her too—she killed e-everyone! 5, 7, 9… _everyone_! E-everyone except m-me… m-maybe she d-d-does lo-love… NO! She doesn't no, no, no—she's crushing you again. She must really hate y-you.

You cried out! I-I… I cried out… pain. S-she's paralyzed you. O-oh… heh, it's over now. W-what's this?

_I need no sof-fft liiii—iggihtg-hts to enchant me,  
If you'll only g-grantt-tm-e-eeee the right,  
To hold you e-eever so ti-iiight,  
a-ananddndd—and to feel in the nigghttgtgthtt, the-eehteee n-nearr-near,  
ear… ear… ear…. Eaaaaarrrrrrrr….._

_Click_. The turntable's off.

And your t-time is… up. S-she's dropped you, and you've fallen on y-your precious in—nk… bad y-you. I-it's like… what's that word? Blood. Y-yes, blood. Y-you're bleeding d-dark blood. Y-you're dead—no. You're not dead. Not yet.

Is that your hand? I forgot I can't move it, p-p-paralyzed… m-me. Stare at her. She's closing her optic now, the talisman is getting brighter… don't stare at it. Don't stare at that device. Stare… stare at the moon. T-that's right, now, close your eyes. That's it, slowly—ignore that humming noise, it's just her.

You're barely stuttering, I'm barely stuttering… I-I must be happy. I am happy. I'm going to be among friends—soon. Very soon.

She's sucking the life out of you—me. She's won, and you have failed. No, you tried, and everyone tried. Especially 9 but it wasn't enough. Sorry. I'm sorry we've failed you… c-creator. Creator. Forgive us. Forgive… me.

We all came to a bad end. One by one we fell… and now… now, this will be… my final state.

_It's just the nearness of you…_

Goodbye, me. Goodbye… 6.

END.

* * *

NOTE:_ If you folks don't get it, it's just 6's conscience talking to his body; and debating with his wee self. I guess I paired him up with the MACHINE, and yes, I made the MACHINE a girl. Basically she used 6, and killed everyone, and him. In some parts she was speaking to 6, tampering with his mind and in the others 6 was just speaking to himself. Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone, if I did, sorry._

The song is "Nearness of You" by Norah Jones.

_I chose this song because it gave me an eerie feeling whenever I listened to it, and the story is also based on the song, another reason why I used it._


End file.
